staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Marca 2008
TVP 1 05:15 Notacje - Zdzisław Skwara. Droga do Parnas; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Szklane Góry 27'; film dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 19 marca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Łatek - Nigdy więcej wojny odc. 94 (No to war); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:05 Domisie - Poduszka i Jasiek; program dla dzieci 09:30 Nastoletni geniusze - odc. 24 (Wicked Science); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:00 Szansa na życie - Jesienne róże odc. 100 10:15 Borem, lasem... - odc. 10; magazyn przyrodniczy 10:40 Z EUROpą na Ty - jak zdobyć pieniądze - odc. 18; magazyn 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3750 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3965); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:30 Pan Fasola - "Piłka", "Ból zęba" 12 (Mr Bean the Animated Series ("Ball", "Toth Ake")); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Siła z natury; magazyn 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1041; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1430; telenowela TVP 13:35 Siedem pieśni Marii - oratorium leśniowskie 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 51 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 52 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3751 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3966); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3752 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3967); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1435 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1595; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1046; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Świat małej księżniczki - Nie lubię się z nikim dzielić, odc. 15 (I don't want to share); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Fifi - Możemy odzyskać naszą piłkę? odc. 51 (Can we have our ball back, please?); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Trudny powrót (Cavedweller) - txt str.777 97'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:05 Cienie PRL - u; widowisko publicystyczne 22:55 Czarny koń (The Long Shot) 95'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 00:35 Ekonomiczny kalejdoskop Jedynki; magazyn 01:05 Kojak seria 3 - Niezły gość (Kojak III, ep. 19, Bad Dude); serial kraj prod.USA (1975 01:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 02:15 Był taki dzień - 19 marca; felieton 02:20 Notacje - Włodzimierz Kowalczyk. Dzieciństwo na zesłaniu; cykl dokumentalny 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Ewangelia według św. Mateusza - cz. 2/4 (The Visual Bible: Matthew) 61'; serial kraj prod.USA, Republika Południowej Afryki (1997) 07:25 My, którzy pozostaliśmy; reportaż 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 9/39 Helikoptery i Rabusie (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. Copters and Robbers); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 139; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12 11:15 Sąsiedzi - odc. 27 Pucharowa środa; serial komediowy TVP 11:45 Dr Quinn s.VI odc.9/22 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. VI ep. 607 (137)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 12:35 Koło fortuny - odc. 37; teleturniej 13:10 Dzika Australia - odc. 1 (Wild Australia) 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 14:10 Europa da się lubić - Europa naj 15:05 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 19/23 Dziecinka (Jake and the Fatman, s.1 Babyface (8718)); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1988) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 568; serial TVP 16:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 16/21 Gdzie byłaś,czyli Szekspir - txt str.777; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 20/LVI - txt str.777; teleturniej 19:40 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 26; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 83 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 84 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:10 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VII, odc. 5/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VII, ep. 707); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006) 21:55 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 5; felieton 22:05 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VII, odc. 6/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VII, ep. 708); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006) 22:55 Iskra w kamieniu 51'; film dokumentalny 24:00 Panorama 00:20 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Goeteborg (program dowolny par sportowych) 01:20 Bez fikcji - Nauka jazdy po Afgańsku (Afghan Ladies Driving School) 59'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 02:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (23) 03:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.20 Adam i Ewa (109) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 06.55 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Beth Broderick 07.25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.40 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.30 Opowieści biblijne: Jezus (2) - film religijny, Czechy/Niemcy/Włochy/USA 1999, reż. Roger Young 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (32) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Samo życie (1064) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Zamieńmy się żonami - rozr. 13.00 Halo, Hans! (12) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (670) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy, USA 15.15 Daleko od noszy (41) - serial komediowy, Polska 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 16.50 Beverly Hills 90210 (33) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (671) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1065) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Aneta Todorczyk-Perchuć, Dariusz Wnuk, Edyta Olszówka 20.00 I kto tu rządzi? (24): Święta z Walczakami - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Bogusław Linda 20.30 Świat według Kiepskich (281): Pułapka na myszy - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Bartek Żukowski 21.00 Zakazany owoc - komedia romantyczna, USA 2000, reż. Edward Norton, wyk. Ben Stiller, Edward Norton, Jenna Elfman 22.00 Studio LOTTO 00.05 Joint venture - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania 2000 02.00 Miasto zwycięzców 03.00 Nocne randki TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 Hej-nał show 07.25 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 08.00 Na Wspólnej (941) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Perfekcyjna pani domu - reality show 12.05 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Milionerzy - teleturniej 14.05 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15.15 Marina (137/169) - telenowela, Meksyk/USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (942) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Grażyna Wolszczak 21.30 You Can Dance - Po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Człowiek pies - film sensacyjny, Francja/USA/Wielka Brytania 2005, reż. Louis Leterrier, wyk. Jet Li, Morgan Freeman, Bob Hoskins, Kerry Condon 00.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 00.55 Wrzuć na luz 01.55 Telesklep 02.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:03 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:06 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:52 Pogoda; STEREO 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 15:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 00:04 Śladami imperiów - Gibraltar (Traces of empires); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:32 Kondycja ludzka - Sprawność fizyczna (The Human Condition); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:02 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:26 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:44 Serwis info; STEREO 02:08 Pogoda; STEREO 02:09 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Wędrówki pędzla i ołówka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ostoja - odc. 38; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (11); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Szansa na Sukces - Liroy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Marzec 1968; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 20; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1042; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1424; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 28; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Duże dzieci - 38; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Errata do biografii - Zygmunt Haupt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 To jest temat - Maciek i Róża; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Placki dla Jacka odc. 54; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Zwarcie - Ksiądz Edward Pliś - odc. 46; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Ostoja - odc. 38; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domowe przedszkole - Wędrówki pędzla i ołówka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Lecą bociany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Ślad po artystce; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 20; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1042; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Wielkanocne sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1424; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Noce i dnie - odc. 1/12* Bogumił i Barbara 53'; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Beata Tyszkiewicz, Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Elżbieta Starostecka, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Janina Traczykówna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 OBCEY 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Iwona Siekierzyńska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Zwierzęta w mieście; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Cienie PRL - u; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1042; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Wielkanocne sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1424; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Noce i dnie - odc. 1/12* Bogumił i Barbara 53'; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Beata Tyszkiewicz, Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Elżbieta Starostecka, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Janina Traczykówna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 OBCEY 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Iwona Siekierzyńska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zwierzęta w mieście; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Kultura nie zna granic - Teatr mój widzę ogromny; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.55 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 06.20 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn kulturalny 08.25 Twoja wróżba - program interaktywny 09.25 Zbuntowani (103) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Dulce Maria 10.25 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 10.55 Mała czarna - talk show 11.55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 12.55 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.55 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 14.30 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.30 Sidła miłości (10) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Fernando Espinosa 16.30 Zbuntowani (104) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Dulce Maria 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Big Brother 5: Nominacje 21.00 24 godziny (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland 22.05 24 godziny (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland 23.05 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 23.35 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00.35 Jericho (1) - serial SF, USA 01.30 Jericho (2) - serial SF, USA 02.25 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 03.00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 03.50 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 04.15 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 04.40 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.50 Policjanci z Miami (19) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Don Johnson 06.45 Telesklep 07.45 Szymon Majewski Show - rozr. 08.45 Serce z kamienia (5/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 09.40 Ostry dyżur (46) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Anthony Edwards 10.45 Wyścig po kasę 11.40 Telesklep 13.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (9/32) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 14.05 Serce z kamienia (6/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.00 Szymon Majewski Show - rozr. 16.00 Przyjaciele (19/25) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jennifer Aniston 16.30 Joey (5) - serial komediowy, USA 17.00 Ostry dyżur (47) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Anthony Edwards 18.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (10/32) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 19.05 Przyjaciele (20/25) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Lisa Kudrow 19.35 Joey (6) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Matt LeBlanc, Drea de Matheo 20.05 Serce Klary - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Robert Mulligan, wyk. Whoopi Goldberg, Michael Ontkean, Neil Patrick Harris 22.15 Biały Pałac - film obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. Luis Mandoki, wyk. Susan Sarandon, James Spader 00.20 Willard - horror, USA 2003, reż. Glen Morgan, wyk. Crispin Glover Canal + 07.05 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07.15 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Simpsonowie 8 (12) - serial anim. 08.00 Źródło - dramat, USA 2006 09.40 Smarkula - komediodramat, Polska 1963, reż. Leonard Buczkowski 11.30 Pianiści - jak zagrać Chopina - film dokumentalny, USA 2006 13.05 Nocny gość - film obyczajowy, USA 2006, reż. Peter Levin 14.50 Gdzie pachną stokrotki (3) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Lee Pace 15.40 Pan Tadeusz - dramat kostiumowy, Polska 1999, reż. Andrzej Wajda 18.20 Pusty dom - dramat, Korea Południowa/Japonia 2004 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie 8 (13) - serial anim. 20.35 Nie przegap - mag. informacyjny 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21.00 Premiera: Conrack - film obyczajowy, USA 2007, reż. John Kent Harrison, wyk. Alfre Woodard 22.45 Premiera: Ergo Proxy (15) - serial animowany, Japonia 23.15 Premiera: SuperDeser: Wagary - film krótkometrażowy 23.55 Apocalypto - dramat, USA 2006, reż. Mel Gibson, wyk. Rudy Youngblood, Dalia Hernandez 02.10 GranatowyPrawieCzarny - dramat, Hiszpania 2006 HBO 06.00 Rodzinne rozgrywki - komedia, USA 2006, reż. Steven Robman 07.30 Marzycielka - dramat, USA 2006, reż. Temi Farley, wyk. Susan Barnes 09.00 Ucieczka łosia - komedia familijna, Niemcy 2005, reż. Ben Verbong 10.30 Gol 2: Żyjąc marzeniem - dramat, Wielka Brytania 2007, reż. Jaume Collet-Serra, wyk. Kuno Becker 12.15 Niespokojny - film fantastyczny, Korea Południowa 2006, reż. Cho Dong-Ho, wyk. Heo Jun-ho 14.00 Show-biznes: Droga na Broadway - film dokumentalny, USA 2007, reż. Dori Berinstein 15.45 Supertata - komedia, USA 1999, reż. Dennis Dugan 17.15 Sznycel Paradise - komedia romantyczna, Holandia 2005, reż. Martin Koolhoven 18.40 Happy wkręt - film animowany, USA 2007 20.10 Pracownik miesiąca - komedia, USA 2006, reż. Gregory Coolidge, wyk. Dane Cook, Dax Shepard 22.00 Oszukać przeznaczenie 3 - horror, USA/Niemcy 2006, reż. James Wong, wyk. Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Kristopher Lernche 23.30 Jak zostać bohaterem - film dokumentalny, Serbia 2006, reż. Mladen Maticevic 00.55 Pracownik miesiąca - komedia, USA 2006, reż. Gregory Coolidge 02.40 Oszukać przeznaczenie 3 - horror, USA/Niemcy 2006 Tele 5 06:35 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (odc. 41) 07:05 Straż graniczna (odc. 10) 07:30 Telezakupy 09:00 Stellina (odc. 106) 09:50 Werdykt 10:20 Conan (odc. 5) 11:10 Brygada Acapulco (odc. 30) 12:05 Lub czasopisma 12:20 Buon Appetito! 13:00 Moja piękna grubaska (odc. 87) 13:55 Stellina (odc. 107) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:15 Gorączka w mieście (odc. 9) 16:10 Brygada Acapulco (odc. 31) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (odc. 88) 18:00 Kosmiczna kasa 19:00 Conan (odc. 6) 20:00 Umrzeć o północy 21:50 Oblicza zbrodni (odc. 25) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Wizje zbrodni (odc. 11) 23:40 Straż graniczna (odc. 11) 00:10 W matni pożądania 01:30 Rybia nocka Hallmark Channel 6:00 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy (1/2) 8:00 Letnia burza 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Tańcząc w ciemnościach (12) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Ciało i dusza (31) 12:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Gra 14:00 Potyczki Amy: Tańcząc w ciemnościach (12) 15:00 Letnia burza 17:00 Córki McLeoda: Nowe początki (32) 18:00 Wybór Gracie 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Przerwany mecz (3) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Maltretowane dziecko (11) 23:00 Dotyk zła: Entropia (11) 0:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Ostatni wróg (2) 2:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Gra 4:00 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy (1/2) Ale Kino! 8:00 Baraka 9:45 Niedziela sprawiedliwości 11:15 Rumuński romans 13:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Michelle Pfeiffer 14:10 Paryż, Teksas 16:40 Rzeka 18:35 Dom na Nawiedzonym Wzgórzu 20:00 Simpatico 21:55 ostatni seans: Jeżeli... 23:55 Uno 1:45 W poszukiwaniu idealnego kochanka 3:55 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Ryś 7:00 Zwierzęce urwisy (3) 7:30 Zwierzęce urwisy (4) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (29) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (30) 9:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (35) 9:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (36) 10:00 Wszystko o jeździectwie (9) 10:30 Wszystko o jeździectwie (10) 11:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (20) 11:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (13) 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Brudna robota 13:00 Łowca krokodyli: Garstka słoni 14:00 Ulica lemurów (19) 14:30 Ulica lemurów (20) 15:00 Małe zoo walczy!: Spotkanie z opiekunami zwierząt 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (20) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (13) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (9) 18:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Niedźwiedzie na stoku 18:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Warany 19:00 Szympansie dzienniki (3) 19:30 Szympansie dzienniki (4) 20:00 Łowca krokodyli: Niebezpieczni Afrykanie 21:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Nocny prześladowca 22:00 Na posterunku: Miłość na Bronksie 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (33) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (13) 0:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Niedźwiedzie na stoku 0:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Warany 1:00 Szympansie dzienniki (3) 1:30 Szympansie dzienniki (4) 2:00 Łowca krokodyli: Niebezpieczni Afrykanie 3:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Nocny prześladowca 4:00 Na posterunku: Miłość na Bronksie 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (33) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (13) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (11) 7:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (1) 8:00 Babski oddział (1) 9:00 Szczury wodne (146) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (11) 11:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (1) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (11) 13:00 Szczury wodne (146) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (11) 15:00 Babski oddział (1) 16:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (2) 17:00 Szczury wodne (147) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (12) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (12) 20:00 Babski oddział (2) 21:00 Raport o zagrożeniach (12) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (3) 23:00 Dr House (13/22) 0:00 Zagubione serca 2:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (4) 3:25 Raport o zagrożeniach (12) 4:25 Dr House (13/22) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (12) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (47) 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:15 Prawdziwe przekręty (4) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (47) 10:35 Doktor Who (12) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 12:25 Allo, Allo (6) 13:00 Allo, Allo (7) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (8) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (48) 17:20 Doktor Who (13) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (4) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Pastor na obcasach (4) 19:45 Statyści (2) 20:20 Statyści (4) 21:00 Życie na Marsie (1) 22:00 Życie na Marsie (2) 23:00 Statyści (3) 23:40 Statyści (4) 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 0:50 Życie na Marsie (1) 1:45 Życie na Marsie (2) 2:40 Życie w Hollyoaks (48) 3:05 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 3:40 Życie na Marsie (1) 4:35 Życie na Marsie (2) 5:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (4) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (30) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (24) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (3) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (30) 8:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (6) 8:55 Superdomy (2) 9:45 10 lat mniej (8) 10:10 10 lat mniej (9) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (24) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (3) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 12:05 Forsa na strychu (24) 12:30 Superdomy (2) 13:30 10 lat mniej (8) 14:00 10 lat mniej (9) 14:30 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (6) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (3) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (24) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (30) 17:00 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (1) 18:00 Architektura przyszłości (6) 18:30 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (6) 19:00 Obóz dla wybrednych (6) 20:00 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (1) 21:00 Architektura przyszłości (6) 21:30 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (6) 22:00 Obóz dla wybrednych (6) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (3) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (24) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (30) 0:35 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (1) 1:30 Architektura przyszłości (6) 1:55 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (6) 2:20 Obóz dla wybrednych (6) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (3) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (24) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (30) 4:40 Forsa na strychu (3) 5:05 Obóz dla wybrednych (6) Canal + Film 8:30 Ja, ty i on 10:20 Drużyna marzeń 12:10 Simpsonowie 8 (12) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Do góry nogami 14:40 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 16:05 Deser: Bajka 17:50 To przez Fidela 19:30 Cudowny świat przyrody: Monarch i jego wielka podróż (4/13) 20:00 Kult 21:45 Ludzkie dzieci 23:35 Conrack 1:10 Jedź i długo nie wracaj 3:05 Homo Father 4:05 Tsotsi 5:35 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 8:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 9:50 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 11:40 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 14:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 16:30 Piłka nożna: Liga+ 18:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 18:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 19:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 20:55 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 23:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 1:00 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 3:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 5:30 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:01 Jam Łasica 21:07 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Gilles 7:35 Rain 9:10 Wyścig z księżycem 11:00 W blasku Hollywood: Angelina Jolie 11:25 Dzika rzeka 13:15 Starsky i Hutch 14:25 Gilles 16:05 W blasku Hollywood: Steve Martin 16:30 Rain 18:05 Dzika rzeka 20:00 Sprzedawca cadillaców 21:35 Skrywane namiętności 23:15 Premiera: Seks i podejrzenia 0:40 Maximo Oliveros rozkwita 2:25 Król Marvin Gardens 4:10 Wojownicy Zone Club 6:00 Porządek musi być (56) 6:30 Areszt domowy (11) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (36) 7:30 Wesele od kuchni (13) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (33) 8:30 Terapia szokowa: Jenny (16) 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (17) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (18) 10:00 Porządek musi być (56) 10:30 Randka na czas (43) 11:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Katherine Hepburn 12:00 Druga szansa (57) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (33) 13:30 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (5) 14:30 Terapia szokowa: Jenny (16) 15:00 Wesele od kuchni (13) 15:30 Areszt domowy (11) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (36) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (17) 17:30 Randka na czas (43) 18:00 Porządek musi być (56) 18:30 Terapia szokowa: Jenny (16) 19:00 Druga szansa (57) 20:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Katherine Hepburn 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (5) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (100) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (78) 0:00 Samotność w Atlancie (3) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (100) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (78) 3:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (5) 4:00 Terapia szokowa: Jenny (16) 4:30 Areszt domowy (11) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (33) 5:30 Porządek musi być (56) Discovery Channel 6:00 Wielkie rzeczy: Budowa liniowca 7:00 Brainiac (3) 8:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Ostatni etap 9:00 Auto dla każdego: Chevrolet camaro 10:00 Strefa śmierci: Inwazja na Grenadę 11:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (3) 12:00 Wielkie rzeczy: Budowa liniowca 13:00 Brainiac (3) 14:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Ostatni etap 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (4) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (56) 16:00 Auto dla każdego (6) 17:00 Producenci motocykli: Westbury i Fuller 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '40 (1) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Rakieta z pojemnika ze sprężonym powietrzem 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (5) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (57) 21:00 Na miejscu zbrodni: Hazardziści 22:00 Brudna robota: W winnicy 23:00 Strefa śmierci: Ostre starcie: Pustynna burza 0:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Wampiry z kosmosu 1:00 Z akt FBI: Instynkt zabójcy 2:00 Winny czy niewinny? (15) 3:00 Auto dla każdego: Ojciec ukradł mi samochód 4:00 Strefa śmierci: Irak 5:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (4) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (8) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (37) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (51) 8:00 Zrozumieć pogodę 9:00 Tajemnice prywatnych odrzutowców 10:00 Superstatki: Shanghai Express - największy statek towarowy świata 11:00 Mały przewodnik po wielkim wszechświecie 11:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (7) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (8) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (37) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (51) 14:00 Zrozumieć pogodę 15:00 Tajemnice prywatnych odrzutowców 16:00 Superstatki: Shanghai Express - największy statek towarowy świata 17:00 Mały przewodnik po wielkim wszechświecie 17:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (7) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (9) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (38) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (52) 20:00 Wirtualna podróż na planetę Darwin 4 (2) 21:00 Wszechświat: Życie 22:00 Niebezpieczne misje: Kosmiczny lot 23:00 Jeden krok dalej (1) 23:30 Jeden krok dalej (1) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (9) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (38) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (52) 2:00 Wirtualna podróż na planetę Darwin 4 (2) 3:00 Wszechświat: Życie 3:50 Niebezpieczne misje: Kosmiczny lot 4:40 Jak to działa? (8) 5:10 Jeden krok dalej (1) 5:35 Jeden krok dalej (1) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Szczęśliwcy spod Hastings 7:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Pierwsza krew 8:00 Śmierć z ręki Klanu 9:00 Siedem cudów starożytnego Egiptu 10:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Śmierć Czerwonego Barona 11:00 Śmierć z ręki Klanu 12:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Szczęśliwcy spod Hastings 13:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Pierwsza krew 14:00 Śmierć z ręki Klanu 15:00 Siedem cudów starożytnego Egiptu 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Śmierć Czerwonego Barona 17:00 Śmierć z ręki Klanu 18:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Szczęśliwcy spod Hastings 19:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Pierwsza krew 20:00 Śmierć z ręki Klanu 21:00 Siedem cudów starożytnego Egiptu 22:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Śmierć Czerwonego Barona 23:00 Śmierć z ręki Klanu 0:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Szczęśliwcy spod Hastings 1:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Pierwsza krew 2:00 Śmierć z ręki Klanu 3:00 Siedem cudów starożytnego Egiptu 3:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: Śmierć Czerwonego Barona 4:45 Śmierć z ręki Klanu 5:35 Wielkie bitwy: Blenheim Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:50 JoJo z cyrku 7:00 Kim Kolwiek 7:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 7:45 Fineasz i Ferb 8:10 Hannah Montana 8:35 Nowa szkoła króla 9:00 Wskakuj! 10:30 Wymiennicy 10:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Eurosport 8:30 Test Drive: Motor International Show w Genewie 9:30 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 10:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Indian Wells (USA) 11:45 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 12:30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Świata w Göteborgu 14:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Świata w Göteborgu 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 20:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Świata w Göteborgu 22:30 Wednesday Selection 22:35 Jeździectwo: Riders Club 22:40 Golf: Turniej z cyklu PGA European Tour w Korei Południowej 23:10 Golf: Golf Club 23:15 Wednesday Selection 23:20 Żeglarstwo 23:50 Żeglarstwo: Yacht Club 23:55 Wednesday Selection 0:00 Sport Destination 0:15 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Świata w Göteborgu 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 11:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody LG Action Sports World Tour w Los Angeles 15:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 16:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 17:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 18:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 19:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Indian Wells (USA) 20:45 Wiadomości wieczorne 21:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 21:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 22:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody LG Action Sports World Tour w Dallas 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 23:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 2 6:00 Randka na przerwie 7:35 Ambitni 9:00 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury 10:15 Scenariusz 11:50 Z Bollywood do Hollywood 13:15 Pięcioro dzieci i coś 14:45 Annapolis 16:25 Wróć na scenę 18:15 Magia zmysłów 19:50 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi 21:25 Lucky Louie (2) 22:00 Tak wybrał naród 23:30 Zawód zabójca 1:05 Zimny jak głaz 2:30 Wszyscy jesteśmy Chrystusami 4:20 Zawód zabójca HBO Comedy 10:00 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka 12:25 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu (5) 12:55 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu (6) 13:25 Wyznania panny młodej 14:55 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu (6) 15:25 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka 17:55 Wyznania panny młodej 19:25 Premiera: Pod jednym dachem 3 (11) 20:30 Romero i Juliet 22:05 Wszystko naraz 23:25 Na stojaka! (208) 0:00 Uwolnić słonia 1:25 Mechanik: Czas zemsty 3:00 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 5:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass 5:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass: Krzyk 7:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 7:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 16/56 7:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 15B/58 8:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 8:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Zanim nadejdzie dzień 9:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Szczęście 9:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Piłowanie 10:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 10:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dyrektorzy: Bokser (2) 11:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Warszawa 1956 12:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Miejsce zamieszkania 12:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Stolarz 12:45 Seans w Iluzjonie 12:50 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 13:15 Seans w Iluzjonie: Dyplomatyczna żona 14:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 14:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Roman i Magda 16:10 Na ekranie i na planie (132) 16:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 16:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Siedem czerwonych róż, czyli Benek Kwiaciarz o sobie i o innych 17:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass 17:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass: Krzyk 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 17A/62 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 15A/69 20:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Allan Starski 20:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Allan Starski: Wypowiedź: Allan Starski 20:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Allan Starski: Baryton 22:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Allan Starski: Profesor 22:30 KinOFFteka 22:31 KinOFFteka: Broń chemiczna 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 17A/62 23:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 15A/69 23:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 23:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ostatni rozdział 1:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Hotel Calendarium 1:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 1:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Roman i Magda 3:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Protokół 3:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Złote gody 4:00 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Sergiusz Prokofiew: 'Iwan Groźny 12:05 Sergiusz Rachmaninow: II symfonia e-moll op. 27 13:10 Ludwig van Beethoven: Sonata na skrzypce i fortepian Es dur op. 12 nr 3 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Joseph Haydn: 'Missa in tempore belli' 18:00 Johannes Brahms: III symfonia F-dur op. 90 18:50 Johannes Brahms: IV symfonia e-moll op. 98 19:40 Johannes Brahms: Koncert skrzypcowy D-dur op. 77 20:30 Gioacchino Rossini: 'Podróż do Reims' 22:45 Armeńska śpiewaczka Varduhi Khachatryan występuje w Cannes 0:00 Około północy: Wolność teraz! Sainkho Namtchylak, Hamid Drake i William Parker 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Wielka przygoda czarnej muzyki: Brazylia 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Buddy Guy na żywo na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Marciac, 2002 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (19) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (19) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (7) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (23) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (18) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (18) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (42) 8:00 Noddy i gwiezdny pył 8:25 Świnka Peppa (50) 8:35 Świnka Peppa (51) 8:40 Sam Sam (13) 8:50 Rumcajs (34) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (78) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (7) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (3) 9:45 Bracia koala (53) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (43) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (13) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (1) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (1) 11:00 Noddy (12) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (22) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (48) 11:35 Świnka Peppa (49) 11:40 Sam Sam (12) 11:50 Rumcajs (33) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (28) 12:25 Pingu (12) 12:30 Kacze opowieści 3 (1) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (24) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (5) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (11) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (15) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (18) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (18) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (6) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (22) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (17) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (17) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (41) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (77) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (6) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (2) 16:45 Bracia koala (52) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (42) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (12) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (26) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (26) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (29) 18:25 Pingu (13) 18:30 Kacze opowieści 3 (2) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (25) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (6) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (12) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (16) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Rob & Big 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Player 15:30 Pimp My Ride 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 MTV w domu u... 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 Włatcy móch 21:00 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 21:30 MTV prezentuje 22:00 Synowie rzeźnika 22:30 South Park 23:00 Jackass 23:30 MTV Live: Kaiser Chiefs "Clean" 0:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny życia 7:00 Planeta mięsożerców: Rekin ludojad 8:00 Czysta nauka: Morskie głębiny 9:00 Rozkład na czynniki pierwsze: Historyczny most 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa zgniatarka świata 11:00 Czysta nauka: Kosmonauci 12:00 Lądowanie w Normandii: Ludzie i wynalazki (1/2) 13:00 Planeta mięsożerców: Lew 14:00 Rozkład na czynniki pierwsze: Historyczny most 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa zgniatarka świata 16:00 W świecie krokodyli: Boa i kajmany 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Król jaszczurek 17:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Poniżej zera 18:00 Czysta nauka: Wielki kanion 19:00 Planeta mięsożerców: Lew 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: USS Virginia 21:00 Premiera: Zatopić niszczyciela 22:00 Rozkład na czynniki pierwsze: Boeing 747 23:00 Punkt krytyczny: Zasadzka Al-Kaidy 0:00 Zatopić niszczyciela 1:00 Rozkład na czynniki pierwsze: Boeing 747 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: USS Virginia 3:00 Zatopić niszczyciela 4:00 Rozkład na czynniki pierwsze: Boeing 747 5:00 Punkt krytyczny: Zasadzka Al-Kaidy Planete 6:45 Odwaga w przestworzach. Ryzyko latania (3-ost.) 7:40 Siły powietrzne świata: Amerykańskie bombowce (11/20) 8:35 Azja - raj na ziemi: Bali (3/8) 9:05 Ginące gatunki: Lampart perski (8/16) 9:40 Leksykon ciąży (9/15) 10:05 Leksykon ciąży (10/15) 10:35 Leksykon ciąży (11/15) 11:00 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Minorka (2/13) 11:30 Niezły kanał (4) 11:40 Leksykon ciąży (12/15) 12:05 Leksykon ciąży (13/15) 12:40 Walka z nowotworem (3/4) 13:40 Rakotwórcza słodycz 14:35 Rodzina, obczyzna i kasety wideo 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Święto Zmarłych w Meksyku (11/13) 16:45 Leksykon ciąży (1/15) 17:20 Geldof w Afryce (3/6) 17:55 Chłopcy z kompanii "H" 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Inne życie 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Indie dla koneserów: Romantyczne ruiny Mandu (4/6) 20:45 Premiera. Społeczeństwo: Gorzka prawda o aspirynie 21:45 Premiera. Społeczeństwo: Rozszyfrować dysleksję 22:35 Niezły kanał (4) 22:45 Ci niezwykli ludzie (3/7) 23:15 Metadonia. Zerwać z nałogiem 0:20 Twórcy wizerunku 1:20 Walka z terrorem 2:15 Afryka jak na dłoni: Padlinożercy (11/13) 2:45 Droga przez Amerykę (4/6) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Krystynka (19) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (657) 8:45 Samo życie (1030) 9:15 Ja tylko pytam 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Europarkingowy Gandera (88) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Interes (118) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Tango z aniołem: Dzień, którego nie ma (25) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Korekta (10) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Ślub (20) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (658) 21:30 Samo życie (1031) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Śmierć z importu (19) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Marcysia maus (119) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Konkurs (122) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Zapomniany pacjent (89) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1031) 1:30 Graczykowie: Ślub (20) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (658) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Marcysia maus (119) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Zapomniany pacjent (89) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Śmierć z importu (19) Polsat Sport 7:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 9:00 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim 9:40 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 11:50 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 13:50 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 15:50 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 16:20 Piłka ręczna kobiet 18:10 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 20:25 Piłka nożna: Puchar Niemiec 22:40 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 0:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells 9:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet 10:50 Gillette World Sport 11:20 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie dowolnym 11:50 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 12:30 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 14:40 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 16:50 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 17:55 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 20:40 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 22:50 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 0:50 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells 4:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:25 Operacja "Kusza" 8:20 Kiedy ostatni raz widziałem Paryż 10:15 Ten szalony, szalony świat 13:20 O jednego szpiega za dużo 15:00 Sokół maltański 16:40 Nagroda 19:00 Burza mózgów 21:00 Diabelskie nasienie 22:35 Quo vadis 1:30 Diabelskie nasienie 3:00 Zielone lata 5:05 Kiedy ostatni raz widziałem Paryż ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Wojna secesyjna 2 (10) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Sposób na myszy (26) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Lwy tygrysy i kaczory (78) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Misja Freakazoida (3) 7:25 Friday Wear: Swaty (50) 7:30 Aparatka (72) 8:00 Klub Winx 3: Ostatni trzepot skrzydeł (13) 8:30 Ruby Gloom: Venus z Gloomville (23) 8:55 Planeta rocka: Blur (23) 9:20 Kod Lyoko 3: Fałszywy trop (4) 9:45 Karol do kwadratu 2: Wesołych świąt, babciu Porażka (23) 10:10 Krewni i znajomi królika 10:35 Histeria: Całkiem niezłe starocie (11) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Stara mysz (27) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Szczęśliwa kaczka (1) 11:40 Freakazoid 2: Rzecz o miłości (4) 12:05 ZOOM 12:30 Time Jam (18) 12:55 Świat Raven: Podwójna wizja (18) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Wielkie słowo (16) 13:45 Zoey 101: Powrót do Akademii (14) 14:15 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Nauczycielka (30) 14:45 Wielka płyta 15:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (16) 15:13 Przymierzalnia 15:15 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (20) 15:50 Przymierzalnia 15:55 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (1) 16:20 Przymierzalnia 16:25 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Kariera nie dla każdego (15) 16:50 Przymierzalnia 16:55 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (17) 17:00 Świat Raven: Uniki (19) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 3: Aelita (5) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Dobre uczynki (24) 18:25 Time Jam (19) 18:50 Zoey 101: Kapsuła czasu (15) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Hotel Tango (1) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Niewybaczalne (17) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Massive Attack (24) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Rozbitek (31) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (41) 21:30 Hot News 22:00 Fresh Air: The Club 22:30 Review Territory 23:00 Duel of Titles 23:15 Bleach (40) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (12) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Les Acrs 6:50 Królowie koktajli: Barcelona 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Tajwan 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Floryda - 17th Street North 9:00 Wielkie projekty (5) 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (5) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Irlandia 10:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Nomadowie Sahary 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (12) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Les Acrs 12:40 Królowie koktajli: Barcelona 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Tajwan 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Floryda - 17th Street North 15:00 Wielkie projekty (5) 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (5) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Irlandia 16:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Nomadowie Sahary 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (12) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Les Acrs 18:40 Królowie koktajli: Barcelona 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Tajwan 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Floryda - 17th Street North 21:00 Wielkie projekty (6) 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Los Angeles 22:45 Nowi odkrywcy: Nepal 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Verbier 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Reykjavik 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Miami - NW 150 Street 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wietnam 3:00 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (9) 3:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (10) 4:00 Nowi odkrywcy: Las zagubiony w Andach 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (6) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Fidżi TV Puls 6:00 Burza uczuć (26/150) 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Gorzkie żale (2) 10:30 Audiencja generalna 12:00 Władca zwierząt 2 (5/22) 13:00 Odwet 15:00 Burza uczuć (27/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (99) 17:00 Po prostu miłość! (99) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (201) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (202) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Zabójcze umysły (20) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (201) 23:35 Gorzkie żale (1) 0:05 Odwet 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls kultury 3:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 3:30 Puls tygodnia 4:30 Puls kultury 5:00 Wolność Słowa 5:30 Puls kultury 5:59 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Progr@m 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Progr@m 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 8:40 Przeglądarka 8:50 Co za tydzień 9:15 Magiel towarzyski 9:55 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 10:10 Nianiu, na pomoc! (3/13) 11:00 Kuchnia pod presją 11:30 W roli głównej: Kayah 12:00 Lekcja stylu 2 12:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Kukulscy 13:00 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living - dom i ogród 14:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu 15:05 Miasto kobiet 16:00 Magiel towarzyski 16:40 W roli głównej: Kayah 17:10 Jak dobrze być: Will & Jada 17:40 Nianiu, na pomoc! (3/13) 18:30 Nigella ekspresowo 19:05 Przeglądarka 19:15 SOS Uroda 19:45 Babska jazda (2) 20:00 66 niezapomnianych skandali (3/7) 20:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 21:00 Ślubne pogotowie 21:30 Lekcja stylu 2 22:00 Mój dom mnie zabija 22:30 Miasto kobiet 23:25 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie 0:20 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Jak się sprzedać 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Tessa w domu 3:55 Notes kulinarny 4:20 Ona czyli ja 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Na każdą kieszeń 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Historie motocyklowe 9:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 10:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 10:30 Motorwizja 11:00 Grand Prix na torze 11:30 Mechanik 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Test 300 13:00 Polak potrafi 13:30 Na osi 14:00 Toolbox 14:30 Top Gear 2006 15:30 Operacja Tuning 16:00 Grand Prix na torze 16:30 Na każdą kieszeń 17:00 Wypadek - przypadek 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Mechanik 18:15 Kulisy Grand Prix 18:45 Co poszło nie tak 19:15 Monster Jam 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Polak potrafi 20:30 Toolbox 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Jazda polska 21:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 22:15 Policyjne taśmy 3 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Poza kontrolą 23:30 Motorwizja 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Jazda polska 2:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 3:00 Wypadek - przypadek 3:30 Na każdą kieszeń 4:00 Motorwizja 4:30 Operacja Tuning 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Ro.Go.Pa.G. 11:10 W hołdzie Donowi Cherry 12:10 Filmy Alaina Resnais: Śpiew styrenu 12:20 Filmy Alaina Resnais: Cała pamięć świata 12:45 Kino krótkich filmów: Beznamiętne chwile 13:00 Sceny ze sceny 13:30 Muzyczna encyklopedia: Sztuka śpiewu (2-ost.) 14:30 Kino krótkich filmów: New York, N.Y. 14:45 Jefferson w Paryżu 16:55 Przewodnik 17:05 Gorillaz - Demon Days 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Studio R: Dzisiejszy etos Marca '68 19:05 Marzec '68: Don Kichot w krainie czarów 19:50 Kino krótkich filmów: Podgryzacze 20:00 Czytelnia (52) 20:30 Shanghai Quartet na Wielkanocnym Festiwalu Ludwiga van Beethovena 22:00 Przewodnik 22:05 Na wyjeździe 22:25 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein: Spotkania z muzyką. Czym jest orkiestracja? 23:25 Strefa: Trupia czaszka 0:05 Strefa: Kult Off Kino: "Kilka prostych słów" (12) 0:55 Przewodnik 1:00 Kino nocne: Białe słońce pustyni 2:20 Studio Kultura - informacje 2:35 Studio R: Dzisiejszy etos Marca '68 3:00 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 O co kaman? 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Net Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 Personality 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Street Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Małżeństwo 9:45 Rosie 11:30 Okno na podwórze 13:35 Plac Vendôme 15:40 Prozac tango 16:05 Niech żyje czcigodna pani! 18:00 Słońce także nocą 20:00 Strażnik 22:30 Literatura na małym ekranie: Okno sypialni 0:30 Tajemnica Klika: W mocy erotycznej klątwy (4/7) 2:00 Hotel Splendide 3:35 Sam przeciw wszystkim Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Słodki drań 2: W rytmie salsy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Budyń - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 08:10 Julie gotuje: Chipsy warzywne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:45 Na słodko 3: Bezy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 09:10 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher - magazyn kulturalny odc. 2 09:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 10:00 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 10:30 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Jak Anglik z Irlandczykiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 10:55 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 12 11:00 Babeczki wielkanocne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Budyń - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Kebapczety - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 13:45 Martha 2: Drew Lachey - talk-show odc. 52 14:30 Julie gotuje: Chipsy warzywne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Włoskie przysmaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 47 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Lazania doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher - magazyn kulturalny odc. 3 16:20 Na słodko 3: Dżem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 16:45 Julie gotuje: Chipsy warzywne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Ulster - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 17:55 Babeczki wielkanocne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 18:25 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Z patelnią i plecakiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 19:00 Julie gotuje: Chipsy warzywne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 19:05 Martha 2: Barry Watson - talk-show odc. 53 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Gwatemalski sernik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 20:00 "Hell's Kitchen" od kuchni - reality show odc. 7 20:45 Otwarcie wkrótce: Provence 2 - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 21:10 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Lazania doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 21:35 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 22:00 Babeczki wielkanocne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 22:30 Szef kuchni!: Skok na ser - serial komediowy odc. 4 23:00 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Mięso - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 23:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Gęś świąteczna - Michał Ogórek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 00:00 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Kornwalia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 00:35 Słodki drań 2: W rytmie salsy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 00:55 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Lazania doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 01:25 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 01:55 Para w kuchni: Pierogi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 02:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kaczka świąteczna - Justyna Sieńczyłło - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 02:50 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 03:15 Dania w pół godziny: Włoskie przysmaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 47 03:40 Słodki drań: Owoce z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 04:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 04:35 Para w kuchni: Pierogi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 05:05 Dania w pół godziny: Włoskie przysmaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 47 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku